


Suspicious

by Twin_Flame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, M/M, i had the idea and i decided to do it, i have no idea how to write his character, i went ahead and killed him off the second i filled in the 10th gap with him, oikawa wanted to meet the aliens and now he can!!, take this with a grain of salt since im not sure how serious this will actually be, ushiwaka is there as a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Flame/pseuds/Twin_Flame
Summary: When Oikawa was told he could, one day, have the volleyball equivalent of Space jam, he expected the journey to include a bit less death.Then again, Ushiwaka died first, so he's not sure if it's a negative or a positive thing.[An Among Us Alternative Universe ]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:  
> Forgot to make this a multi chapter thing  
> This idea came to me when I saw a tumblr post that had Oikawa and Iwaizumi in an among us AU. I don't know who did the art but I don't have it in my likes or in my reblogs because I was too excited about the AU and I went straight to writing. 
> 
> Enjoy the AU, feel free to give ideas, and I'm happy to hear about who you think the impostor (or impostors) are and who you want the next victim to be, I guess. :p 
> 
> Also in case people are curious:  
> Iwaizumi - Cyan  
> Oikawa - White  
> Kenma - Brown  
> Kuroo - Red  
> Akaashi - Black  
> Bokuto - Yellow  
> Tsukishima - Purple  
> Kageyama - Green  
> Hinata - Lime  
> Ushiwaka - Pink

“So. Can everyone tell me where they were at roughly 15:00?” Oikawa starts off the meeting, looking everyone in the eyes. Iwaizumi is sat next to him, looking as bored as ever. Kuuro and Kenma were talking in hushed whispers, he could hear mentions of some game among those. Kageyama looked almost as bored as Iwaizumi, which was quite an impressive feat. Bokuto seemed to be pestering Akaashi about one thing or another, at this point, Oikawa didn’t care too much. Tsukishima looked like he was volunteering to be the next victim, while Hinata was the only one who looked like he wanted to talk about everything that has happened.

“I was hanging out with Kageyama! We were stalking Tsukishima as he got lost on the ship!” Hinata quickly answered and the two that were mentioned instantly glared at him. 

“I can confirm that. Tsukishima had the trash task today so we followed him to make sure he didn’t get lost like last time.”

“Good did that do. You stalked me for half the day and laughed the entire time!” Tsukishima yelled and Oikawa resisted the urge to sigh. He wondered how they managed to still find this meeting so cheery, considering they were discussing a potential murder. 

“Okay. So 3 out of 9 are accounted for.” He mutters and shifts his gaze towards Bokuto and Akaashi. “What about you two?”

“I was checking that all wiring is in order over the whole ship. Bokuto joined me for all of it, constantly talking about a new murder mystery game he found the other day. After I was done with wiring, he dragged me along to do samples in medical. We did our daily scan while in there as well. Kuroo and Kenma walked in as we were finishing up.” Akaashi summarised and Oikawa counted his blessings about not having to get Bokuto to give him the short version. Turning to Kuroo and Kenma, Oikawa felt a part of his soul leave as he noticed that Kenma was sleeping and Kuroo was stacking biscuits on top of his head. 

“Kuroo. Can you confirm that you saw them?” He feels the irritation radiating off Kuroo as the stack he built up falls. 

“Yeah yeah. They were there. Kenma and I just finished our fuel run. We did it together and were planning on doing the scan before moving over to the reactor to make sure it’s running smoothly.” Kuroo looks around and then towards the medical corridor. “What about you and Iwaizumi?” He lifts a brow, clearly not impressed by the line of questioning. 

“We were in navigation. Iwaizumi was making sure we were on the right track, I stayed with him. We were on the way to sort out shields after that but we found Ushiwaka’s body in the corridor leading down. We didn’t see him pass by navigation so it’s safe to assume he was on his way up when he was killed. A stab wound to the back makes it obvious it was a murder rather than an accident.” The atmosphere in the room suddenly grows colder and Oikawa is genuinely surprised that they all managed that. 

“So right now, we have no suspects.” Akaashi provides the obvious to everyone. “We don’t even know if it’s anyone that’s presently here. There could be someone else on the ship.” Oikawa watches as Hinata suddenly starts to frantically look around. 

“Nope.” Iwaizumi speaks up for the first time since the meeting was called and Oikawa glances towards his friend. “Before everyone showed up, I did a full ship scan. We only had 9 alive people here and 1 dead. No other living being is on the ship. At least nothing with a detectable heartbeat. Right now, all we know is that Ushiwaka is dead. He was killed by someone who is currently on the ship. The only suspects we have are each other. While we were all accounted for, there is a chance some of us were lying.” Oikawa made sure to watch everyone’s reactions. All seemed just as appalled by the idea. 

The room was tense and quiet, and Oikawa had enough. He clapped his hands and stood up. “Alright. It’s getting late. Finish up your tasks and then head off to the sleeping quarters. No use worrying over this for now. Keep up your guard and make sure you lock your rooms!” He smiled at them all and headed off. Just before he left the room, he turned back to look at them. “From tomorrow on, any time we witness a murder, we may have to start getting rid of people. If you see anything suspicious, make sure you report it.” Not bothering to look back again, he leaves the room. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> I wanted to write a fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke, started writing for Persona 5, and then ended up writing and publishing this. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2:  
> My favourite character for Haikyuu kept switching (Kageyama - Oikawa - Tsukishima - Kuroo - Suga - Oikawa - Iwaizumi - Kuroo - Bokuto - Tsukishima - Akaashi - Kageyama - Iwaizumi - Oikawa). I think Oikawa is my top fave though. I mean, I made my own tote bag and painted him onto it sooooo...

Tsukishima was dead. Oikawa checked his pulse to confirm it. His suit was stained red and he briefly considered getting changed out of it before he realised he couldn’t just leave the body there. 

Oh. No pulse. He took out his communicator, a brand new design that Akaashi and Iwaizumi came up with to allow communication, casting votes of suspicion, and to call for meetings. He fumbled with the comms and almost dropped it into a puddle of blood. He pressed the emergency meeting button and quickly let Iwaizumi know he was going to change into a new suit before showing up. They were down two people now and he has absolutely no information. Not a good look but he’s sure the others will believe in his innocence. 

Arriving at the meeting late isn’t too bad, as Iwaizumi is in the middle of explaining why he is going to be late. 

“Clearly, something has happened, otherwise he wouldn’t call a meeting.” Iwaizumi quietens down once he sees Oikawa stepping into the room.

“Where was everyone? Give me your tasks and locations. No detail missed. Tsukishima is dead.” He doesn't bother sugar-coating his words, deciding it would be best to just cut straight to the chase. Witnessing two dead bodies left him exhausted and not ready to deal with small talk. 

“I was on shield and weapons duty. After breakfast, I went to the weapons room and started working on that.” Akaashi begins after noticing that no one was eager to start talking. "Hinata walked past me at some point and started working on wires. Apparently one of them was messed with during the night. The next asteroid warning seemed to be for after lunch so I went down to oxygen and saw Kuroo in there. Not sure what he was doing. I saw Kageyama and Iwaizumi in navigation as I went down.” Oikawa sees Iwaizumi nod along to that so he makes a mental note of that. It would have been handy to have paper, but they apparently didn’t think to include that when they planned the trip. 

“Oh yeah, about that. I had no idea how to get rid of the leaves. I can understand why Tsukishima was being bullied for it before.” Kuroo pipes up. So far it all seems to add up.

“I went for lunch by walking through storage, and then went back to weapons. Stayed there until the meeting was called.” Akaashi summarises the rest of his schedule and sighs. “I didn’t really see anyone else. I saw Tsukishima arguing with Hinata at storage but I opted to ignore it. I was saving my medical scan for last.” Hinata appears to look a little guilty then decides to speak up.

“We did argue. He was trying to tell me how to do my wires and I told him I knew how to do it. He walked off with the fuel talk towards electrical soon after though. After checking over the wires in storage, I went to admin to see where everyone was. I stayed there until now.” Iwaizumi sighs and leans forward. 

“Not to be rude, but why didn’t you go to do your last wires yet?” 

“I lost track of it when in admin and then the meeting was called. I’ll do them after lunch. Oh! Also after Akaashi left weapons, I went to talk to oxygen and talked with Kuroo for a bit before heading over to storage through the cafeteria.”

“Yep. We talked. Bokuto got him into the murder mystery game last night. Bad timing with everything that’s going on, but I guess having fun is important too. I did my trash and then hung out with Iwaizumi. He helped me figure out how to do it so we decided to have lunch first before I tackled the next set of trash. That’s by the shields?” Kuroo glances over at Iwaizumi to confirm and he only sighs. 

“No, it’s in storage. I’ll show you after the meeting is done.” He says it as if the meeting isn’t about a murder. 

“Kageyama?” Oikawa asks, deciding not to waste any more time on that particular topic. 

“I did navigation and then went up through the cafeteria and towards cameras. I stayed there until the meeting was called.” Quick and simple. Something Oikawa could get behind. 

“Kenma?” 

“I did the stuff in the reactor with Bokuto then went to electrical. I had the tasks there that aren’t wires or upload. Bokuto apparently has uploads to do since he came with me.”

“Yep yep yep!” Bokuto grins and Oikawa questions if he needs the information or if he’s happy enough to move on. “I have the uploads to do today! I didn’t make much progress since I wanted to tell Kenma about the new game!! We did our medical scan before we did the reactor and then went together to electrical! We’re both clear!”

Oikawa runs over the information through his head once again. The others take that as a sign to chat quietly amongst each other. Iwaizumi glances at him then quietens everyone with one question. “Where was the body?”

“Well, I went into admin to have information, and to see where everyone was. All information adds up. I scanned my ID for the daily check-in, then went straight for my medical scan. I finished that up and started heading towards the reactor. That’s my task for today. The body was in the upper engine room.” He lets his words sink in. It takes a moment, but then Kuroo looks over at Kageyama. Soon enough the whole table is looking at him. 

“What? Why - No! I wouldn’t!” Kageyama quickly takes on a defensive stance and Oikawa narrows his eyes at him. “I had no reason to do it!” He sees the doubt in Hinata’s eyes but he sees the suspicion in everyone else’s eyes. 

“Hinata, yesterday, did Kageyama disappear at any point when you were following Tsukishima?” Oikawa asks, already knowing the answer. He made sure to read over the logs that night. Hinata looks over at him, already thinking over it. 

“Uhhh yeah. We were done with oxygen so we walked down past navigation. Kageyama said he needed to go to the toilet so we waited for him near comms. He appeared from…” He seems to ponder over his words, his expression changing from sudden realization to sudden horror. “He walked down from the corridor leading from navigation.” Oikawa redirects his gaze back over to Kageyama and sighs.

“Looks like you got caught. You were found walking from the direction of the first body, and we found Tsukishima dead, right by where you were walking past. I think we have enough evidence to call it?” He looks around at everyone, turning the atmosphere more serious as he lets everyone come to terms with it. “We cannot risk another death by not kicking him out.”

“Can’t we... I don’t know, lock him somewhere on the ship and see if the murders stop?” Bokuto asks, looking like a kicked puppy. Oikawa is almost tempted to give in and let it happen, but Akaashi cuts in. 

“As tragic as it is, we can't risk that.” Kuroo has already grabbed Kageyama and Hinata tries to help him, but it’s clearly too much for him to handle. Oikawa once again starts to question just what their relationship was. “We have to send him out. We’ll give him a pod and some food, but we cannot allow him to stay. He’ll live, but we’re sending him to an emergency stop.” Akaashi nods and starts walking out. Kuroo follows behind, dragging Kageyama with him. Surprisingly, Kageyama doesn’t argue. 

“Hey, I’m sure they’ll be able to handle it.” Iwaizumi gently shoves at his arm and Oikawa glances at his friend.

“I trust Akaashi to handle it. Kuroo is strong enough to at least put up a fight against Kageyama if it comes down to it.” He sighs and stands up, deciding that he had enough of socialising for the day. He still has to do his reactor task. 

“Then what’s on your mind?” Iwaizumi asks as he goes to follow him, and Oikawa takes time to think before answering. He knows that getting rid of Kageyama was the safe choice. He trusts Akaashi and Kuroo to send him off. 

“I’m just… What if Kageyama wasn’t the killer? What if we have two people working together? Even if we were right, that doesn’t mean we’re fully safe. When you’re sorting out tasks for tomorrow, can you put us on the same route? I don’t want to suddenly walk through a corridor and see your dead body this time around. Actually, I think two is enough to last me a lifetime.” He mutters and they walk into the medical room, as Iwaizumi still has his scan to do. Oikawa watches as his friend stiffens up whenever the scan goes past his eyes. Tonight should be calm, but he feels dread at the idea of tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 dead, 1 gone, 7 remain. 
> 
> I'm also already writing the next chapter... so maybe daily updates arent out of the question haha;;
> 
> Also, feel free to reach out and talk to me via tumblr (rosewoodprincess) or twitter (warofaheart) :p


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I really want to play among us again
> 
> Fun Fact 2: I want to play among us but only as crewmate. Impostor is far too stressful. 
> 
> Fun Fact 3: I totally want to write a fic for IwaOi based on a dnd campaign i was in a while back lmao

"So, find anything weird?" Iwaizumi asks as he enters the room. Oikawa briefly ponders why he didn't lock it, then shoves the thought out of his mind. No use thinking about it now. He sighs and looks back at the screens. 

"Nothing. Everyone has been doing their ID scans as well as medical scans and uploading the results. Bokuto might be coming down with the flu soon but that's as interesting as they get. If Kageyama was the killer, there was nothing weird about his scan. Then again, there has been nothing weird about anyone's scan." Oikawa notices that Iwaizumi sat down next to him and placed a plate with some crackers on the table. 

"You need to eat something. You skipped out on supper. And on breakfast." He explains when Oikawa glances at the plate. Nothing gets past his best friend, huh? Switching back to the other displays, Oikawa watches the cameras as he slowly clears the plate. Kenma and Kuroo haven't left their sleeping quarters yet. Hinata has already gone through his start of day routine and is practically running around the whole ship. Oikawa makes a note to remind him to do his scan and ID. Akaashi and Bokuto are in the cafeteria, enjoying breakfast. 

"The logs were fine too. Kageyama's pathing lined up and so did everyone else's. The camera footage from yesterday has already been deleted. Oh, that reminds me, when Ushiwaka died, I checked camera footage too. Nothing was deleted, except the corridors surrounding where the body was near the time of death. We'll need to come up with some back-up process going." He watches as Iwaizumi nods and takes out his communicator. Probably to message Akaashi to see how easy that feature could be to implement. “What are the tasks for today?” He questions, having forgotten to look at the sheet outside the sleeping quarters. 

“You’re on fuel. I’m doing downloads and uploads. We’ll also go over to oxygen to make sure it’s all running smoothly. Kuroo is on wires and Kenma is doing trash. I also asked them to make sure all the sample work in medical is running correctly. Akaashi is on navigation and then running a check on the reactors. Bokuto is on weapons and shields.” Oikawa nods and thinks of what path everyone would take. He’ll have to check logs later and see if they’re moving according to his calculations. Knowing everyone’s path pattern could help in seeing if there’s any other impostors in the future. “You’ll also do electrical tasks while I’m dealing with the download in there. Won’t be wasting that much time that way.” Oikawa lets his gaze wander towards Iwaizumi and for a moment, he just watches him messing about with a memory stick. He’s glad his friend is a reliable person. 

By the time it’s lunch time, Oikawa has gone over every single room on the ship. He checked everyone’s vitals three times, made sure everyone knew to do their medical and ID scans, and that tasks were being done. He’s sat back in the security room, knees drawn up and his arms around them. Kuroo and Kenma are in the cafeteria, eating lunch. They only needed to do one more set of wires before they just were able to wind down. Kuroo looked tense, his shoulders drawn back. Kenma was on his communicator, possibly playing some game he managed to obtain. Oikawa watched as he said something to Kuroo which made the raven relax, if only for a few moments. He also noted that lunch included noodles and dry bread today. 

Bokuto was slouched in the weapons chair. He appeared to be playing around on some game that he most likely smuggled onto the ship. After a moment of trying to figure out what he’s playing, Oikawa decided to give up. Bokuto is just waiting for the next asteroid set and that’s that. When he switches to the camera for the reactor, he watches as Akaashi stops what he’s doing and stares at the camera. Ah yes, he forgot the camera light turned red when the camera was on. While they did constantly record all footage, they could only have 4 screens at the same time. Oikawa was using it to keep an eye out on the cafeteria, vitals, ship analytics, and the last one he kept flickering through the various cameras. Akaashi stares for a moment longer before giving a small wave and going back to his task. 

“If I have to take time to bring you food all the time, I won’t get much done, you know.” It takes all self control not to jump in his seat. He turns around and watches as Iwaizumi drags over a chair and then places two plates on the desk. “Chicken noodles and bread. I also got you a snack since you’ve been stressing out all day. No death so far, right?” Iwaizumi cuts straight to the chase and Oikawa briefly wonders if he still feels hungry. He shrugs it off and sets the camera display to switch every 5 minutes. They eat in silence, both glancing around the various displays. Vitals and ship analytics stay balanced. They get an issue with wires for a moment but the camera shows Kuroo fixing them a moment later. Oikawa chuckles when he sees the panicked look on his face. 

“I’m starting to think everything will turn out fine” Oikawa mutters and watches as the display changes to the weapons camera. Bokuto and Akaashi are talking, leaning way too close to each other to feign casual friendship. The display changes too fast for Oikawa to get any blackmail on them but when he goes to switch it, Iwaizumi stops him. 

“Let them be.” He places his noodles back on the table and stretches out. His shirt rides up and reveals skin, which Oikawa definitely didn’t notice. Finishing his own noodles, he picks up his snack and enjoys the amount of sugar it apparently contains. Or maybe he just hasn’t had sugar in a while. It becomes far too sickly for him to finish and Iwaizumi gives him a curious look.

“I feel sick.” He mutters and leans back in the chair, shutting his eyes. “I witnessed two bodies and then had to make the decision to kick Kageyama out of the ship. Even if I know he would be sent to a safe location, it’s still a heavy weight. At this point, I don’t know who or what to trust. I’ve been unable to get proper sleep because I keep thinking ‘huh, I wonder who’s body I’ll stumble into next’ and it’s… exhausting.” There was silence for a moment and Oikawa regretted opening his mouth at all.

“No one has died today. I’m sure we got the killer out.” He feels Iwaizumi pat him on the back then hears the door open. 

“Ah, am I interrupting something?” Recognising the voice as Akaashi’s, Oikawa sits up and looks over at him. He glances from him, to Iwaziumi, then to Iwaizumi’s hand that is now resting on his shoulder. “I was simply curious who was still on cameras.” He mutters and starts to move back. 

“Ah.” Oikawa finds his voice again and shifts in his chair, which effectively breaks the contact between him and Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan bought me lunch so we ate in here. I’ve been here for the past two hours I think?” He glances over at the corner of the display screen. 14:36. “I was about to go around to remind everyone to do their medical and ID scans. After that I’ll probably do one more check of the ship then relax for a bit.” He stands up and ignores the look Iwaizumi gives him. So relaxing may include him sitting down for 10 minutes before doing yet another check and then spending half the night in security, but that doesn’t mean Iwaizumi gets to judge him for that. 

“I’ll join you. I just left weapons so things are fine there. Bokuto said he only had his medical scan left but he promised to do it after lunch.” Akaashi glances back at Iwaizumi then at Oikawa. “I also wanted to discuss the back-up process. Things such as where to store it and how often it should run.” 

“Shouldn’t you discuss that with Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, confused. “He’s your tech buddy, isn’t he?” The two exchange a look before Akaashi turns to Oikawa again. 

“We discussed how it should work and how to make it run efficiently with as little problems as possible. However you’re the one who keeps track of all security stuff so we agreed the handling of it should be left to you.”

“Now go off. I’ll keep an eye out here so you can unwind and relax for a bit.” Iwaizumi basically kicks them both out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

“Must be nice, having someone care for you this much.” Akaashi mutters after a moment of silence, giving Oikawa a knowing look. 

“So, you and Bokuto?” He asks instead of falling for the bait. It shuts down the whole conversation straight away. It’s not something he wants to get into when there’s a possibility of dying. 

The rest of the day is uneventful. Oikawa almost hopes that no more deaths will have to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: dont have too much angst
> 
> also me: from now on, all characters will suffer :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short  
> The next and final chapter will be a bit longer
> 
> fun fact: when I first started posting fanfiction, I deleted works that had 1 (one) negative comment because it felt awful. now, I'll post a fic and leave it there unless I genuinely hate it. I've only done that to 3 fanfics I think. All for the KnB fandom
> 
> fun fact 2: I struggle to come up with stuff for my book which at this point has so much stuff it has to be a trilogy, then I turn around and plan a fanfic that will have mult-chapter fanfics... yes. multiple of those. for one series. fun haha

As soon as the reactor emergency is sorted out, Oikawa glances towards Iwaizumi. The two of them were sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch, when their comms flashed a warning. Soon after, emergency lights went off. The two rushed over, meeting Bokuto on the way. Iwaizumi and Oikawa did the work in the reactor while Bokuto went to security to check the cameras. “This wasn’t an accident.” Iwaizumi tells him and Oikawa’s mind worries for Kenma, Kuroo and Akaashi. “We need to be wary.” OIkawa watches as his best friend looks down at his comms and then sighs. “Kenma’s dead.” 

“Call a meeting.” Bokuto suddenly appears in the doorway and Oikawa looks over at him. “I know who did it. I saw them walking away from the body on cameras. I don’t think they noticed it was on.” Oikawa stares at Bokuto, wondering what exactly he saw. The comms make a noise a moment later and it takes him a moment to recognise it as a message from someone. He ignores it, and starts walking. Iwaizumi and Bokuto don’t follow for a moment, but start walking soon enough. 

“Oikawa… are you okay?” Iwaizumi’s voice and hand on shoulder stops him in his tracks. Suddenly, he becomes aware that he’s clenching his fists and that his nails are digging into his palms.

“No, Iwa-chan. I’m not okay. Hey, at least I didn’t see the dead body this time around.” He tries to joke but the fact that he failed his team doesn’t go away. He knows that depending on what Bokuto says, he’ll need to make another order to chuck someone out once again. Looking around, he briefly considers just skipping the meeting and letting someone else be in charge. The medical scan is just around the corner. Perhaps he could check over the vials while in there. “Let’s go. Time to catch the culprit!” Grinning at Iwaizumi, he turns and walks to the cafeteria. 

Sulking in his chair is the last thing he should be doing, but it’s the first thing he does. Bokuto slumps down in his chair and lets his head fall right down onto the table. Iwaizumi sits down next to Oikawa. They have enough seats to leave a space between them all yet his friend deems it important to stay by his side. The next person to enter is Akaashi and he sits down in the seat closest to his entryway. He glances over at Bokuto with a raised eyebrow then leans back in his seat. 10 minutes later, Kuroo still hasn’t arrived, and Oikawa listens as Akaashi and Iwaizumi start talking in hushed whispers. Rather than focusing on what the conversation is about, Oikawa lets his gaze settle on Bokuto. There is now a jacket on the table, and his head is resting on that. His eyes are watching Akaashi and Iwaizumi talking, yet it doesn’t look like he’s listening to any of it. 

When Kuroo enters, everyone quietens down and sits up, except Oikawa. He considers just slouching until he becomes one with the chair but one look from Iwaizumi makes him sit up. “How come you’re so late?” Oikawa asks as soon as Kuroo has sat down. He’s sat opposite Akaashi. The tension in the air seems to rise. 

“I needed some time to come to terms with what happened.” There’s a bitter edge to his voice and Oikawa, not for the first time, wonders what it must feel like to hear about the death of a best friend. Taking a quick glance around at everyone, he decides it’s a feeling he doesn’t want to learn about. “So. Do we know anything about it?”

“Oikawa was with me when it happened. We were fixing the issue with the reactor, which appeared to be a sabotage. Bokuto was in the area as well.” Iwaizumi mutters the last part and everyone looks towards Bokuto. 

“Yeah. I went with them towards it then went into security to check the cameras.” Oikawa takes that moment to look at everyone. A horrible feeling spreads through him when he sees Akaashi tense up. Betrayal? Disappointment? Acceptance of the horrible? It’s either one of those or just a horrible mix of them all. “I… saw the killer walking away from the body.” If it was humanly possible, Oikawa is sure that Bokuto would slump down further in the chair without actually falling off. The sight reminds him of an abandoned dog who not only was splashed with mud, but also had his favourite chew toy taken away. Perhaps also during an apocalypse. It’s a sorry sight.

“I see.” Akaashi mutters and there’s an air of disappointment coming from him. It’s quiet for a moment. The next thing that Oikawa registers is that the table has definitely moved by at least an inch, and that Kuroo is currently hauling himself over it. Without a beat, Iwaizumi just barely manages to shove Akaashi out of the way before Kuroo hits him. 

“I don’t think a fight will be necessary.” Iwaizumi quickly explains and motions over to Akaashi who sits on the floor, defeated. “Bokuto. Please restrain him.” The order is followed straight away and Oikawa watches as the whole crew falls into silence once more. Who would have thought that death made them all quiet. However, he’s got bigger issues at hand. 

“Is no one going to question the whereabouts of Hinata?” The question brings all attention to him and Akaashi appears to go into a state of shock before he lets his face go blank of all emotion. Iwaizumi quickly pulls out his comms and looks at it. 

“He’s not listed.” Turning to Akaashi, he glares at him. “What did you do?” Akaashi looks at them all before deciding to simply shrug. 

“Nothing you can prove.” The fact that Iwaizumi tenses and clenches his fists doesn’t go unnoticed. Oikawa wonders just how much self-restraint he has in order to not punch Akaashi. 

The next few moments are a blur to Oikawa. He recalls making the order to get Akaashi off the ship, then remembers walking towards the escape pods. Sending out Akaashi was somewhat emotional, if he remembers that correctly. Then Iwaizumi is talking to him, handing him the weapons they found on Akaashi and telling him to lock it up in security. ‘Evidence’ he called it. Oikawa kept the weapons on himself. ‘Protection’ is what Iwaizumi should have called it. Was Akaashi the last one? There’s no way the crew would know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note for next chapter: it be like that sometime huh
> 
> Also I don't like this chapter as much as the rest. I had one small bit to write between the last chapter and the next and rather than just shoving it into one of those, i decided to make it into it's own thing.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I'm writing an Akeshu fic
> 
> Not so fun fact: that fic will most likely end up being longer than what ive got planned for my book

When Oikawa wakes up the next day, he knows exactly what he’ll do. His mind is blank of all thoughts except his plan. Briefly, he thinks of Iwaizumi, but that’s not something that’s needed at the moment. The morning is as it always is. Get up. Get dressed. Check tasks for the day. It’s pretty simple and for a moment, he wonders how Hinata ever forgot to check his tasks. Ah, another useless thought. 

When he enters the cafeteria, Bokuto is slumped over the table once again, picking at his food with one hand, while the other uselessly dangles by his side. Kuroo is trying to have a conversation but it clearly falls on deaf ears, as Bokuto doesn’t even mumble a reply. Perhaps finding out that your lover is a merciless killer does that to people. That leads his thoughts back to Iwaizumi, but he’s not there, so he shakes the thought out too. Looking at Bokuto once again, he recalls that he’s an electrical duty. Perhaps they’ll go there together. OIkawa has to do his downloads so they might as well stay together. “Hey, Let’s go do our tasks. You’re clearly not eating and I’m not in the mood for it either.” Kuroo sends him a look and he debates responding before deciding that ignoring it can count as a reaction too. Too many things have gone wrong and Oikawa just wants to get it all done and then sleep for a week or two. 

The two of them leave, making their way into admin. Oikawa watches Bokuto scan his ID as he grabs a memory stick. Doesn’t matter whether it has stuff on it or not at this point. “I can’t get over it.” Bokuto mutters as they enter the electrical room. He walks ahead, having to get started on his tasks, and Oikawa takes that time to lock the door behind them. It would do them no good to have someone enter. “I honestly wouldn’t believe Akaashi would do something like that if I didn’t see him walking right past the body.” His shoulders are slumped and Oikawa walks to stand within an arm’s reach of him.

“Don’t hold it against him. He was raised and trained to do it.” Shrugging his shoulders, he waits for the moment his words click. Before Bokuto can even turn around and react, Oikawa slams the back of his knife into the back of Bokuto’s head. The body falls to the ground and Oikawa wastes no time in killing his crewmate. “Then again, I was raised the same way.” No one hears those words. At least no one who’s still alive. After a moment of silence, he deems it safe to move the body into the corner. Two left, but it would be best to still hide the body. Always good to stay cautious. That’s probably why he had Akaashi disable the vitals before he sent him off. 

The next target is Kuroo. He’s supposed to be in the reactor, making sure things are running smoothly. At least that’s his morning task. Leaving the room is easy enough, but locking it from the outside is a bit of a struggle. Perhaps during the next mission, he’ll suggest a program that lets him do it manually. Probably using his comms. 

“You good?” He asks Kuroo as he steps into the room. 

“Yeah. Just bored of this task.” Kuroo drawls out. Not bothering to sit up, he continues to clean up some of the dirt from the workspace. “How is Bokuto? What happened yesterday must have hit him hard.” Oikawa takes the seat beside him, leaning back in the seat. 

“Oh. Definitely feeling down over it. Then again, I doubt he will die of sadness, so there’s no use in overthinking it.” Stretching out, he watches Kuroo work for a moment. “Gotta say, it was unlucky for Akaashi. He could have put the blame on you if only Bokuto didn’t look at the cameras at the time.” 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asks and turns to look at him. There’s suspicion in his eyes, but he doesn’t figure it out fast enough. Before he can say anything else, Oikawa uses his knife to slice through his throat. 

“Oh, not much. Just that it would have made my job much easier.” Grinning, he moves back, still unable to avoid getting blood on himself. Not like it matters. There’s only one other person left on the ship. “Tell Bokuto I said sorry!” The realisation is there for a moment, but then there’s just nothing. Yet another death. That’s his 4th one. Akaashi managed to get rid of 2 before he was caught. It really was unfortunate, but at least it made his job easier. He was also on his second mission, while Oikawa has already lost count of how many he was sent off on. Locking the door behind him, he makes his way to the communications room. Iwaizumi is supposed to be there. 

On the way, he drops the knife. Akaashi left him with a single bullet and he doubts he will be able to get close to Iwaizumi and still be able to kill him. The two were still childhood friends. At that moment, he starts to believe that Akaashi being caught by Bokuto wasn’t an accident. When he enters the room, Iwaizumi is fixing something on the wall by the window. The vast space outside seems far larger than it has ever felt before. 

“Everything good, Iwa-chan?” His voice is quiet but Iwaizumi still hears him, if the sudden stillness is anything to go by. There’s a moment of hesitation, but then Iwaizumi goes back to whatever it is he’s doing.

“Oh yeah, Things are just peachy.” There’s a note of bitterness. “There are two more dead bodies on the ship and only two suspects. I’m sure we both know who it was.” Oikawa watches as he finishes up whatever he was doing, then turns around to stare at him. Looking him up and down, Iwaizumi only raises a brow at the sight of blood. 

“I guess the cat is out of the bag now.” Raising the gun, he aims it at Iwaizumi. “Sorry. I need to finish the job.” The other just shrugs. It's very unlike him to have already given up.

“Not much I can do against that. I don’t have a long range weapon. At least this explains why you’ve been acting so weird recently.” Oikawa cocks the gun, and shoots before more words are spoken. There's grief. Oh there's definitely the feeling of grief, and Oikawa finally understands why Akaashi left before he had to kill Bokuto, and why he was left with only one bullet. The pick up zone is a few days away, so he spends that time grieving. Not that he thinks he deserves to, but there's not much else he can do at this point.

The rest of the trip is quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats that. enjoy the fic. Let me know what you thought of it :)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh no scheduled updates. Goal is at least once a week but it will most likely happen more often than that considering the chapters aren't going to be too long.


End file.
